


In GED's Grasp

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Connie has a bad day and interrogation is never nice, Gen, especially when it is GED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Connie finds out the hard way that he isn't in a normal employee review session, Kembell begins his revenge against Rebecca.





	In GED's Grasp

**Author's Note:**

> anna-bravewood asked:  
> MORE CONNIE I AM SO WORRIED ABOUT HIM PLEASE tbh I'm cool if it's dark but I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO HIMMM
> 
> Following this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7866757/chapters/17966176

Connie had a feeling this wasn't a normal employee review session. The room was different for one. It was even more prison cell like than normal, and GED had a flair for making the employee areas look like prisons. Maybe it was part of them trying to be soul sucking, draining the humanity from their employees by making the work environment as lifeless as possible. 

He had gotten word to report in for a review, something interns had to deal with from time to time. It was always nerve wracking, but Connie had been feeling a bit hopeful. Maybe they would recognize he wasn't nearly heartless enough to work for them and would terminate his unpaid internship. It would be an easy way out, and interns didn't have the scary consequences of being let go. Interns never knew enough for it to matter. But this was uncomfortably... ominous. 

"Soooo..." he let the word slowly fall from his mouth, echoing in the room. It was an empty room, one table, two chairs, and an uncomfortable feeling of being watched. That was thanks to cameras in every corner of the room, one visible microphone, and a mirror for a wall that Connie had a bad feeling was one way, people watching him from the other side. Observing. Studying. Inspecting him. 

"Is someone going to give me my review?" Connie tried to remain calm but he had been left in the room for an uncomfortably long time. Which, truthfully, could have been a couple minutes. The silence of the room, the feeling of eyes on him from every direction, it was starting to get to him. 

"Intern number 24469121," Connie winced, he had managed to forget GED used ID numbers. Interns didn't deserve letters, titles, or heaven forbid names. 

"Yes?" Connie answered the booming voice. Seems there were speakers around the room as well, as the distorted voice came from everywhere. He wouldn't even get to talk to a real person face to face? Spooky.

"Confirm work site."

"Uh, North Link?" Connie replied, not sure what the point of this all was.

"State assignments."

Connie wasn't sure why they were being so creepy about it, but he recounted what his assignments were, what the state of North Link was, how long he had been working there, all standard questions they should have known the answers to already. 

"Are you aware of sabotage attempts?" Odd question.

"No," Connie answered, worried now. Did they think he was sabotaging them?

"Do you know this girl?" On the mirror an image of Rebecca appeared, Connie blinking and swallowing.

"Yes? Why?" he wasn't sure if he should have answered truthfully, but what would they care? Connie knowing Rebecca wasn't an issue, it wasn't against policy to have friends.

"What is her current location?" That was just a creepy question.

"I don't know, why?"

"What is her connection to eco terrorists?" And now Connie was growing very worried.

"What? None!"

"Who does she work for?"

"No one?" Technically she worked for a lot of people but it was more of a private contractor thing if Connie was going to get into the details. 

"Have you aided her in sabotage against GED property and operations?"

"No!"

"Who are her contacts?"

"Contacts? What are you talking about?" As expected the voice from everywhere paid no mind to his questions.

"What information do you have on the known eco terrorist Rebecca Lightknight?"

"She's not a terrorist!"

"Have you divulged any information regarding GED property and operations to the eco terrorist Rebecca Lightknight?"

"No! She's not a terrorist!"

"Have you divulged any information regarding GED property and operations to any non GED employee?"

"No!" Of course he had told Rebecca some things, especially when he accidentally drilled into The Baroness’ cellar. But he had a feeling they didn’t need to know that detail, for his own sake.

"What information do you have on known eco terrorist Rebecca Lightknight?"

"She's not a terrorist!"

"What information do you have on known eco terrorist Rebecca Lightknight?" The voice repeated, neutral, booming, mechanical. 

"She's not a terrorist!"

A terrible screeching erupted from the speakers, making Connie scream in shock and pain, covering his ears.

"Failure to comply will result in punishment," the voice warned when the sound stopped.

"What information do you have on known eco terrorist Rebecca Lightknight?"

"None! She's not a terrorist!" Connie repeated, falling into panic. What had Rebecca done?

The screeching lasted longer this time, Connie afraid his head would split open.

"What is your relationship with known eco terrorist Rebecca Lightknight?"

"She isn't a terrorist..."

An image of Rebecca and Connie dancing appeared on the mirror and Connie sighed.

"Fraternizing with known eco terrorists is a breach in contract," the voice warned, Connie saying nothing.

"What is your relationship with known eco terrorist Rebecca Lightknight?"

"I'm friends with her but she is not a terrorist!" Connie said loudly this time.

The voice kept going, the punishing scream getting louder and longer each time Connie did not sufficiently answer a question. Behind the mirror Mr. Kembell was calmly munching away on a scone. This particular intern was proving to be rather unhelpful in terms of information. He had hoped to find out more about Rebecca from him, but it appeared that Intern 24469121 was only going to be good as bait. Time to see how much Rebecca cared about this shrimp of a whelp. 

"Put him in lockdown," Kembell ordered, the security officer looking at Kembell expectantly.

"He can go in the presidential suite, and find out everything we have on this intern. Family. Parents. What his first pet was named. I want it by tomorrow at noon," Kembell continued, the guards looking much better now. 

Connie found out that the presidential suite of lock down was a very bad place to be.


End file.
